I Hope You Dance
by icykyrstin
Summary: Vash feels a depression weighing him, he feels he shouldnt be alive anymore...........


I Hope You Dance   
  
True this fic is written by me, icykyrstin, but I do -not- own Trigun or the song. xx;; soo...err...dont sue me? lol   
  
and btw, this does have alot of angst and descriptions of self-immulation. its rated R for a reason people. lol  
  
so if you dont like that, dont read.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'....Why am I even here....' The lengendary gunman who was known as Vash The Stampede thought to himself,   
  
his blonde hair swaying slightly in the warm night breeze. He had done some serious thinking and came to  
  
a sudden hault when his mind hit a certain thought that made him choke. "...I have no real reason to be here."  
  
Within mere seconds, his aqua-green eyes produced tears of the undescribable pain, and they slid down his  
  
cheeks.   
  
As each tear came, more and more ran, each one holding a closet full of hatred for himself. As he raised his   
  
hands to cover his face, he felt a firm yet gentle hand on his shoulder. He gasped and turned around suddenly.  
  
There, he saw Wolfwood......   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder.  
  
You get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger.   
  
May you never take one single breath for granted.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The preist had a look as though he were about to cry too, he had heard Vash....because he had been looking  
  
for him all that day. Not even the insurance girls found or even knew where he was. But....when he finally  
  
found Vash...he stayed. He felt there was something he needed to see or to hear. So he watched...watched as   
  
the man who was called a humanoid typhoon.....cry.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed.  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.   
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
So now, with his hand on the other's shoulder, he said softly, "....Vash.....what do you mean you have no real  
  
reason to be here? Needle-noggin...you made so much of a difference in people's lives...."  
  
Vash bit his lip slightly, giving a small sigh.  
  
"....Nick, look, I know that....but.....who wants to spend their life being known as a dangerous gunman   
  
that will kill you?! And...Knives......he'll hurt all kinds of people, including people I love or care about.....anybody."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance.   
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance......   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wolfwood gave a small understanding sigh, yet he shook his head a little as he sat beside Vash.  
  
"Vash...you idiot...." he said slightly teasing, yet serious at the same time. "You can change your reputation....  
  
if more people knew how great you were, most towns already know that. And as for the Knives thing...."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you dance-hope you dance.....!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"You need to kill Knives...I know Rem wouldn't want that but-" He paused....while he had been speaking, his eyes   
  
had caught at Vash's wrists. They....were....bloody.....opened...scarred......blade marks. He really was depressed.  
  
And seemingly suicuidal. Wolfwood had to think.....he then put an arm around Vash's shoulder's....  
  
"first, before I continue, when and why did you do -this?-" he asked, pointing to the deepest scar on his wrist.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
hope you never fear those mountains in the distance.  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance.  
  
Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'.  
  
Lovin'might be a mistake but it's worth makin'.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Vash sighed and then he said, "....Today.....I found some blades.....and....I couldn't control it, it was as if i were  
  
blind or something...I didn't care about anyone or anything, just wanting to leave badly. So..I cut....lightly...  
  
then it got harder and more painful, more blood spilled....and more....and finally I chickend out at the last minute,  
  
I could have cutted more...but I stopped and threw it down, then ran to stop the blood."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter.  
  
When you come close to sellin'out, reconsider.  
  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance.  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Vash then found himself crying more, this time in Wolfwood's tight embrace. The preist reassuringly held him tightly.  
  
then said, "...Vash.....no, that will not help you at all. Life can be hard, and everyone hits depression. Including me,  
  
but that doesn't give you or anyone else the license to take your own life. Nothing does."  
  
Vash looked down slightly....intrested. His eyes stared hard at the ground in thought.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dance.....................!! I hope you...dance.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Wolfwood then had another thought, "...Vash, you know how Rem said that it is never right to take the life  
  
of another...?"  
  
Vash nodded.  
  
"...Well.....it isnt exactly right to take your own life either."  
  
Vash then snapped his head up, looking at Wolfwood.....saying slowly, "...you....your right......Rem wouldnt  
  
want that...would she?" Wolfwood shook his head, "of course not. She wouldn't want that at all. She wants you  
  
to try and make the best of things and to try and make the world the best you can."  
  
Vash then smiled....his real smile.   
  
"Thanks Nick." He nods, "you were a huge help..."  
  
Then Wolfwood nodded. "No problem Needle-noggin."   
  
eh heh heh. n.n;; i never wrote a depressing fic before, so this is my first timer.....people please review  
  
and tell me whatcha think. x.x   
  
-Kyrstin 


End file.
